


Gordlock drawings

by deathbyOTPin123



Series: NSFW art that has lost its home after Tumblr purge [1]
Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:28:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897591
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathbyOTPin123/pseuds/deathbyOTPin123
Summary: This is a post with all the Gordlock smutty drawings I did.





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Chapter 2




	3. Chapter 3




	4. Chapter 4




	5. Chapter 5




	6. Chapter 6




	7. Chapter 7




	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was one of my first NSFW animations. :)


	9. Chapter 9




End file.
